


Betrayal

by sztikerami



Series: UruhaxReita 50 [30]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're an idiot, Akira.” Ruki scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Kouyou would never cheat on you, he fucking loves you. We were only practicing fanservice, you jealous prick.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Árulás](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075900) by [sz_rami (sztikerami)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami)



> 50 stories Theme Set 001, #28 Jealousy  
> Beta-ed by missuruha.
> 
> I have to admit, this one turned out pretty lame. Oh well...

“Go away.”

He didn't want to see him anymore. He wanted to shut him out of his house, out of his life, but Uruha didn't let him. The guitarist put his right foot in between the door and its frame when Reita attempted to close it.

“Just hear me out, Reita. Please.” Uruha said for the umpteenth time that evening. “I can explain.”

No, he couldn't. There was nothing to explain. Reita just wanted him to leave him alone.

“Bullshit. Fuck off already, Uruha.” the bassist grunted, making another attempt to slam the door shut, but it wasn't successful this time either; Uruha stood his ground. “Leave me alone, for fuck's sake! Even if you start begging on your knees, it wouldn't change a thing. You cheated on me.”

“No, I didn't.” Uruha shook his head desperately. “I didn't! Akira, look I--”

“I don't care!” Reita shouted, stepping on Uruha's foot hard. The guitarist gasped, but didn't move.

“Be reasonable, Rei!” he pleaded.

“Reasonable? I am reasonable, Kouyou!” the bassist protested. “You cheated on me with our vocalist.”

“I did not cheat on you.” Uruha groaned. “We were just practicing fanservice.”

“Fanservice my ass, Kouyou. My ass.” Reita screamed in the other's face and somehow gathered the strength to push him out of his apartment. He slammed the door shut right in time before his tears started falling. He fell on his knees, his body shaking uncontrollably as he buried his face in his palm. What was he going to do now? He had been dating Uruha for ten years, and now it was over.

They had practice the next morning, but Reita didn't show up. He locked himself away in his apartment, and turned his cellphone off. He didn't want to meet anyone. His manager and Kai tried to visit him and waited for hours for him to open the door before they gave up. They agreed to give Reita some time. They understood that the bassist needed to be alone for a couple of days, but Ruki didn't understand it.

“That bitch is just playing diva.” he told the others after practice, folding his arms over his chest. So on the third day, he was the one to knock on Reita's door. And unlike the others, he didn't give up. He had spare keys to Reita's apartment and he wasn't afraid to use them. He unlocked the door, and before the blonde could rush out from his bedroom to stop him, the short vocalist was already in his living room.

“What the fuck do you want?” Reita grunted, massaging his temple. He grabbed Ruki’s hand before the short vocalist could turn the lights on; he didn't want the other to see his bloodshot eyes. He didn't want him to see how much his little make-out session with Uruha had destroyed him.

“You're an idiot, Akira.” Ruki scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Kouyou would never cheat on you, he fucking loves you. We were only practicing fanservice, you jealous prick.”

Was he really a prick? Reita honestly doubted it. He had every reason to be jealous. He had had every reason to break up with Uruha.

“Fuck off, Ruki, and leave me alone! When I walked in on you guys, Uruha's lips were all over your neck. It would have been hard to misunderstand it. I bet if I'd come later, he would have been fucking you on the table.” he groaned.

“Idiot.” Ruki rolled his eyes. “We were practicing in front of a mirror to see how it looks. You know, to make sure the fans would like it.”

Reita didn't believe Ruki. He couldn't. But he gave up, he loved Uruha too much. It was impossible not to forgive him. But even though he did and called the guitarist after the vocalist left to ask him to come over, to talk things over, he couldn't believe him.

From then on, he was always jealous. Whenever he saw Ruki licking Uruha's guitar on stage, whenever the two shared friendly glances across the practice room, whenever they hugged each other backstage, Reita felt betrayed. And one day he couldn't bear it anymore.

“Hey, wanna come up to my place?” he asked Ruki one evening after a long and exhausting practice session. “I have this new video game, it's a horror RPG. You'd love it.”

Ruki was glad that they were back on friendly terms, so he accepted the invitation. Reita smiled to himself, everything was going according to plan.

He took the short vocalist home with him and they played with the video game for several hours. It was past midnight when they finished and Ruki decided to go home. Reita called a cab for him. When they said goodbye, Ruki smiled brightly at him.

“See you tomorrow.” he said cheerfully.

“Goodnight.” Reita said, and for a second Ruki swore he could see an evil grin appear on his lips, but it was gone so fast that he couldn't be sure. Blinking in confusion, he waved at Reita and stepped into the elevator.

When he walked out the front door of the apartment complex, a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around his frame from behind, a hand covering his mouth and a knife pressed against his throat.

\----

“I can't believe it...” Kai whimpered. All four men were staring at the policemen in disbelief.

Ruki hadn't come to practice for days now. He had disappeared and was found dead this morning in an alley. His throat had been sliced, his vocal cords cut out. It was a fan, possibly, the police told them. Or another musician, someone who had been jealous of Ruki's talent.

“You were the last to see him, right?” the manager turned to Reita. The blonde nodded slowly.

“We played video games and he left my apartment after midnight.” he explained in a shaky voice. “I called him a cab... I don't know what happened after. I should have walked him out.”

Uruha wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's frame. “It's okay. It's not your fault.”

“But if I had been there, I...” he started, but Kai stopped him.

“Rei, you couldn't have done anything. Maybe they would just injure you, or worse, kill you.” the drummer said soothingly.

Reita was having a hard time fighting a smile that wanted to appear on his lips. They didn't suspect a thing. Who would have thought Reita was the one to have Ruki killed, after all? No one. Because no one would believe that the blonde was insane enough to ruin his own career and kill one of his best friends. But they were wrong about him. He was willing to do anything for Uruha. Ruki had tried to take him away from him, so he had to die. It was as simple as that.

No one would suspect that Reita had hired a homeless criminal to kill their vocalist. He had promised the man he would buy him an apartment and made sure to give him enough money to keep his mouth shut. He wasn't stupid so he had paid in cash, hadn't told the man his name and used a fake ID when buying the apartment for him. It had been easy, almost too easy.

That night, in their bed, when Uruha was making love to him, Reita smiled. Tears were running down the guitarist's face, shakily moving inside Reita's body as the bassist was caressing his back, trying to comfort him.

“I love you so much.” Uruha whispered, and the smile on Reita's face widened. He knew Uruha was his forever.


End file.
